


voided

by sadinsomniac



Series: a fallen god [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dehumanization, Dissociation, Hallucinations, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Inhuman Clay | Dream, Other, Self-Harm, Sensory Deprivation, Solitary Confinement, no beta cos i’m lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Dreams mind floats aimlessly, time and feeling meaning nothing within the empty void he’s consumed in.But has he been saved? Or will he finally fall?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone
Series: a fallen god [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 521





	voided

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on no sleep in about 10 minutes yes i wrote the other two parts in the same day idk why ya’ll would expect good quality cos it ain’t this shit.
> 
> TW; self-harm, dehumanisation/feeling like nothings real, slight body horror

The void. Well atleast that’s what if felt like. Feeling had long since left Dreams rotting body, still slumped in a corner of darkness, forgotten and disposed of like all faulty weapons are. Numb and unreactive just like all weapons should be. No longer human but a void of where a being once was, a swirling pit of rabid instincts suppressed only by the constant weight of the void.

Dream had long forgotten what each sense felt like, the five senses blurring together into an inescapable cloud. No matter how hard he smacked his head, how loudly he screamed, his ears rang with nothingness. The solid darkness clouded his vision to the point where Dream questioned if gouging out his own eyes would be preferable than being forced to gaze into the void. His skin tingled, cold and clammy, covered in dried blood which pulled awkwardly at his skin along with the multitude of scars, the ones which stitched themselves closed without aid or direction, only for new wounds to be inflicted. The taste of metal so prominent in his mouth it lost all taste, sitting heavy on his tounge weighing him down as it would in solid form. His nostrils had been singed to the point of uselessness, no longer picking up the reek of moldy food gathered in the corner or the metallic scent which had seeped into the impenetrable walls.

Occasionally it would all come rushing back, everything attacking his senses all at once, leaving him desperate for release, where it was smacking his head back hard enough for a concussion or mauling his own arms with inhuman teeth as an attempt to focus, it left the once mighty feeling nothing.

Maybe he had hallucinated ever not being here.

Perhaps the laughter and stick fights around the camp fire with Sapnap and George were just his subconscious, perhaps the warmth of Philzas wings wrapped around his shoulders with the weight of Technos head on his lap were just figures of his imagination.

Perhaps his entire existence was just a figure of his imagination. Perhaps he was merely a concept, a curse, a nightmare doomed to float through the void forever.

A harsh stabbing pain jolted through his stomach, forcing his mouth to hang open as he choked on nothing, inhuman distorted noises leaving his throat as he retched and whimpered, stabbing pains shooting through his mauled arms as his body tried to reject what was never given.

Dream couldn’t even remember when he last ate, had he ever eaten in here? How long has he been here? Why is he still here?

More instinctive noises left his throat, some animal instinct in his mind begging for help as a last resort, begging for his empty vessel to be saved, begging for a chance at freedom.

And his pleas were answered.

A loud clanging shot through the void, cutting through the suffocating silence with the screech of metal, light filtered through, giving what was once an endless void the dimension of a box. Where the door had clattered open, imposing figures blocked some more of the light, leaving their figures climbing up the bloodied floor.

Dreams eyes screamed at the onslaught, his slitted pupils narrowing after months of attempting to take in any shred of the void. It burned his half empty skull, forcing distorted pained whimpers from his throat, not physically strong enough to look the imposing figures in the face.

Time still seemed unreal within the void of his mind as suddenly there were hands on him. It felt like the burning of lava within the depths of the nether compared to his sensitive skin, ice cold and splattered with scales.

His chin was lifted with the strength his own body didn’t possess, slitted pupils opening to try focus on the figure,  _ when did they even get close to him? _

Words. Noise attempted to filter through the ringing silence of his ears, his mind screaming and confused, so much new information trying to be processed after an infinite amount of disuse. Confused distorted chitters left his throat for him, the human mind still unable to understand what was happening.

There was too much happening. The voice, the light, the hands, the warmth. Too much.

_ Too much too much too much too much too much— _

Before he couldn’t process it Dream smacked his head against the wall behind himself, relishing the cold familiar dark haze which covered his mind, the voices disappearing beneath the ringing silence, his eyes gradually closing, the darkness of the void welcoming him back into its clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> this was terrible but hopefully i’ll write this from Phils POV next.
> 
> hybrid type reveal next :)


End file.
